Hidan
About Hidan,The Death God of the Mosh Pit * Hidan, or Battousai as he is more commonly known,is a long time player of DBI and as of the post august 2009 powerwipe, he is a trial enforcer in the game, who much like the previous trial enforcer Link, is quite quick to exercise his power to stop profanity and vile bases from entering DBI, at which he does a brutally awesome job.His vehemence in such matters is appreciable and doesnt affect his ability to immediately revert back to his charismatic and helpful nature. * Hidan, much like Zeidricht, does INDEED bleed mercury, and is therefore "metal enough."In accordance, hidan is potentially the most metal player on DBI with the exception of "one particular person." Metal is his favorite genre of music, a very rare occurence on DBI, and his knowledge of it is both impressive and intimidating(the best combination) * Hidan is both an avid player of both Modern Warfare , Halo, and Diablo 2, something he has in common with many other players of DBI...three of many venues where his demon-esque fortitude may seethe out and allow for the total destruction of his enemies....something he does quite well * Hidan is literally named after a metal song, or rather he has a name that interestingly coincides with one.We wont say which, as its far too awesome a fact for your eyes to behold without splitting your maxillary bones from you skull with metal trauma, but it is of the thrash calibre, and quite capable of putting most of 80's metal to shame. * Obviously the name hidan is derived from the immortal jashinist of the same name from a certain manga, but battousai is from hidans apparently favorite series Ruroni Kenshin/Samurai X, taken from the nickname of himura kenshin "hitokiri battousai", though to be honest one cant imagine him using the triple bladed scythe or a reverse bladed sword,though always the image of him punching to something living and tearing out something vital seems about the right assumption *Hidan has been playing since approximately 3 months after link began, as he was the one who introduced him, meaning he's been a moderately avid player since fall of 2008 Relationships with other Player * Hidan, and fellow admin Link, live in the same place, somewhere in the world, and therefore are of good standing, having known each other for sometime.As such, they often go off in opposite tangents from the typical DBI converse to talk about other things, specifically events that immediately pertain to them.There behaviour is oddly similar, but to a pretty cool effect.Link, who had played DBI for perhaps 3 more months than hidan introduced him to the game, for which he offers link much gratitude, in a sadistically annihilative sort of way *Hidan and Zeidricht first met one day on DBI and neither thought anything of it, then for some reason the simple creature that is ignorance , mutated into intrigue and they began to speak....and then It Was On!!!!!!...finding quite a few similarities in common and being the only 2 people on DBI at the time who could freely debate metal as a genre the two gravitated towards each other and despite their frequent absences( hidans due to family obligations, and zeid's due to insomnia.), the two would spend many days discussing that which exists only in the deepest most putrid , sordid facets of life itself....they discussed.....Metal!!!.Eventually other similarities, including gaming preferences, and such, would lead the two to an amicability that is not easily defined, nor likely severed for any reason for that matter, except in the event that the two were to massacre each other in a mosh pit.They now greet each other with Headbutts and similar annihilative repose.Hidan was the first person ever to be inluded in the yelled greeting, as an added bonus. ---In fact perhaps no staggering of vernacular devices can express hidans feeling toward him better than his own words :" Zeidricht: one word can describe this man...Metal..." *Hidan and ImPerFect knew each other for some time, and got along fairly well enough to indulge in the others company, normally over some call of duty m-4 fury *Hidan is the technical founder of Esoteric Saiyans, which both marluxia and zeidricht were a part of, the nature of the friendship between marluxia and hidan is content, and borderlines generic at times, but considering the man in question, being on his good side is pretty.....well.....Good!!!! *The relationship between hidan and THE SCOURGE was one born of tolerance but occasionally lapsed into enjoyment, only about as long as any other DBI players did *When hidan first began playing DBI he had a disagreement with Kaseem which led to the fabrication of a guild conversation(by kaseem, about hidan being deragatory and insulting to roxas), that roxas confronted hidan about.Hidan , like any outrage players, profaned the heavens and bellowed his rage at having been insulted like that, which resulted in roxas calming him down and explaining how he could either prevent such incredulity or become part of it.After regaining his composure, hidan proceeded to except the roxian method and from then on lived the life of a fair, and incredibly productive player on DBI, making sure to pass on roxas wisdom to new players in hopes that they would be able to overcome simple meaningless vulgarities to enjoy what the game had to offer.Because of this moment, the relationship between hidan and roxas grew to an astounding level of admiration, to which hidan himself couldnt muster up any words to explain his gratitide other than offering roxas his irrefutable thanks.From then on, roxas has been hidans favorite enforcer, even above himself, in exchange for his actions. *Hidan first had his real encounter with LORD AVALON,(whose name hidan can only utter with awe and spell with caps -likely subconcious reminders that Avalon is fear-inspiring and awesome beyond human understanding) was during one of Avalon's decimate-all-life-on-the-server genocidal moments, which was so ferociously well done that hidan enjoyed every moment of it, despite the fact that he died so many times that the server itself gave him impunity.In exchange for his being a good sport, Avalon rewarded hidan with 5000 TP's.Upon taking a hiatus quite sometimes after this, hidan returned following the post august 2009 pwipe only to see 2 glorious suprises from Avalon himself, the introduction to the glorius Consummate Conclusion, the most insanely hyperionesque occurence to ever grace DBI, and for Avalon to award him with enforcer status in exchange for his long history at DBI.Its hard to tell which one of the two he loves more.Either way, the gratitiude he gives toward Avalon and sol for either could drown a putrid sun. *****to be continued soon *